my sister,my love
by sakushika
Summary: umm this is about shikamaru in love with his adopted sister sakura. sorry i didn't do very god on this story at all please don't flame me i was very lazy with this story.


My sister, my love

**He came from a single parent family. His parents separated when he was just ten. Since then his mother was the only one taking care of him and his younger sister. Whom was adopted. Her name was sakura nara (used to be Haruno) **

**He was five years older than his sister. He was responsible for taking care of her everyday when his mother was away for work. He took very good care of his lovely sister. **

"**shika-nii shika-nii!!" he heard the little pink haired girl with the bubble tears running down her face wailing his name running up to him "I got an owie again" Shikamaru sighed "how troublesome" but got up to go get the metical supplie anyway.**

**Day by day, they got closer and closer - they were having a very pure brother-sister love. For a long period of time, nothing special happened. Then until one day ...**

"**shika-nii umm can I ask you something" sakura said her face turning red "oi what is it now" "umm..um..m-nii-kun who do you like?" he stared at her for a minute "nobody why?" she nodded her head " " Shikamaru practically fainted had he just heard her right I mean surly she coulded have the same fellings for him as he had for her could she…**

"**big brother is it bad that I love you more then a sister?"**

**They both realized this - he and she fell deeply in love. And they both had not dated with any opposite-sex teenager friend since that day.**

**At the beginning, they did try very hard to suppress their love towards each other. He even started getting home very late at night in order to escape from the strong love feeling towards his sister - the lovely Venus in his dream every night.**

**Then it came her 14th birthday evening, he celebrated her birthday with her. She pretended she was happy; while he pretended that nothing had happened. Suddenly they had a special eyes contact; and then they simply couldn't control themselves anymore - they started kissing each other. They kissed, and kissed, and kissed, ... . And she cried, she grasped him, and she begged him not to leave her alone. And he also realized that he couldn't live without her. That night, they cried and cried; and their love grew deeper and deeper. **

**After that night, everything seemed just had come back to normal. For six months, he and she - the brother and the sister - they often talked, and they always laughed together. She was such a cheerful lovely girl!**

**What is love? Love is just like a wild fire - even a baby fire sparkle may turn out burning up the whole forest! It came the Christmas Eve, their attempt to suppress their love towards each other cut deeply into their hearts - they both hurt deeply. Eventually, they couldn't help anymore - their love was burning hot and they had their first sex.**

**He felt regret; he felt guilty; and he felt sorry to her. Tenderly, she comforted him. She asked him not to cried, and not to be sad. And their love continued to grow - deeper and deeper, day by day, year by year.**

**Their love relation lasted for five years. He hadn't told anyone about it. She was then about twenty. He started seeing that their special relation can not be continued anymore because she would face the society very soon. He was afraid that she would be hurt because of her love towards him. He loved her too much to let her go; but he loved her too much to let her suffer.**

**He loved her too much to let her suffer. He had made a sad decision: a decision that hurt, but a decision that might heal her - at least he believed that it might heal her. He decided to leave her - forever. He would never see her again. He would go and would never let her find him. He escaped to a country far far away. He became a wanderer - an one without a destiny; an one without a home. He left her no hints about where he had gone.**

**He left her no hints about where he had gone. And she had never met him again - throughout her whole life. And the cut in their hearts had never been healed. And everyday they were still loving each other - deeply, deeply, ... .**


End file.
